User talk:People of Antioch
First! :P — ク Eloc ''' 04:25, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :That went on longer than I thought it would! --People of Antioch 14:58, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Congrats Sorry i didnt give you a heads up on this, but you are the most active sysop here and since I am becoming more and more inactive on '''all wikis, I need someone to pick up my slack while I am less active. I plan to get more active in the wikis in the future but for the moment, certain situations have caused wikis to be a bit distasteful to me for a bit. I apologize for placing this burden on you and if you wish to have it removed I can certainly make sure that happens. I trust you the most with these powers! --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I am most honored, and will do my best to keep this wiki running well. The policies I've been planning (drafting) haven't really been opposed, but does this wikia support a sitenotice on all skins? It would be nice to make the people aware of the the changes going on here. --People of Antioch 17:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::MediaWiki:Sitenotice will show up across all skins I believe; make sure you put a number in MediaWiki:Sitenotice id if you do make a sitenotice. --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Profession Tango Icons Hey, I wanted to tell you that those images were created by LordBiro so the licensing you have been putting on them in not correct. They are all released under the GFDL. I will go through and change some of them, but just wanted to tell you this for future reference :). --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah. Okay, I assume since they were from GWW, they were the same as wiki license. --People of Antioch 02:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hello! Sorry I have been the epitome of inactive lately. That will change now. You've been working very hard, which is good. :D 10:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah, hello! Anyway, remember to add the Category:Helpers to your user page as well. --People of Antioch 15:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) So... ...I heard you got Bureaucrat. Gj. Anyways, I'll probably be more active here starting Monday. — 'ク Eloc ' 18:20, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, through semantics it seems like I'll be relinquishing that when SP gets more active online. :"I need someone to pick up my slack while I am less active." :Though I don't mind at all one bit, if that's the case. --People of Antioch 20:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure Shadow Phoenix will let you keep your status, but even not I'm sure she will let you become a Sysop, right? — 'ク Eloc ' 01:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::I was one before this. :-/ I don't know? --People of Antioch 03:46, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Rollback Bcrats and Sysops get it automatically. Sorry about Auron I am pissy and he isnt helping :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I saw something missing from the User Rights Log, and it kinda bugged me seeing it as such. Heh. Also, don't worry about it. We all get a little flustered now and then, just take the high road. Remember, "like water off a duck's back." --People of Antioch 19:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Do I have to fill out a RfA (even though its just a draft)? — Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 01:38, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome bot One user complaining really isn't enough of a reason to disable the welcoming bot. I am going to re-enable it until consensus is reached that it is not needed. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 19:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) +1 -1, there are different spellings :P — 23:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm? Talking about the English and (was it British?) other spelling? I'm assuming we're going to go with English spelling with most of our words. --People of Antioch 22:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC) GWWT still works here... At least mine does — 02:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Try tagging an image. It appears way lower and doesn't tag even. --People of Antioch 07:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I see, yeah it is broken — 22:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC)